


【FF14·于桑】寂寞如星芒节（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [19]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: 2018年星芒节主题*时间线3.x





	【FF14·于桑】寂寞如星芒节（END）

“好好好，我知道了。

……别哭嘛，这是常有的事情，我也习惯了。

——没关系的，你们在那边抽个空自己庆祝庆祝，如果可以就叫上新认识的朋友，比如飞燕阁下。

……好，玩得开心点。

不用担心啦。

那回见。”

——桑克瑞德觉得自己如果有老猎人那样的习惯，现在一定会蹲在沙之家门前抽上一杆烟，任凭轻柔的小雪片儿落在脸上，烟雾模糊岁月的褶皱，在孩子们佳节不归的寂寞中打发时间……但是不，他现在才三十二岁，正当力壮之年，还能扛得动那么三四棵星芒树。

只是今年这星芒树，扛一棵就足够了。

桑克瑞德叹着气站起身，脑袋被刚布置好的星芒树叶扎了一脸闪光粉。

“唉……”他无奈地望着华丽喜气的星芒树，“既然全都在东边回不来，这棵树又已经用起来了……得让于里昂热退掉另外三棵星芒树的订单才行……”

“退掉？为什么？”于里昂热正巧从沙之家的仓库走出来，怀里抱着一包准备打扮下一棵雪松的装饰品。

“阿尔菲诺大人和莉瑟他们刚刚来通讯说今年星芒节不回来了，最多就在黄金港约个聚餐。”

“……啊呀，这可真是遗憾。”

“我发现你这话完全没有说服力。腰边挂的是什么？订单吧？这不是已经退订就绪了吗？”

于里昂热无辜地望着天花板：“只是刚好带在身上而已。既然事已至此而退订在所难免，那我就去处理该办的事吧……免得浪费资源，塔塔露在黄金港的星芒节也过得不安生。”

桑克瑞德默许，当精灵垂头给采购用作星芒树的雪松供货商写退订信息时再次叹起了气。

“人一少，节日就过得没意思了啊。”事先要给他们的礼物只能寄过去了；至于沙之家这边，看于里昂热的样子顶多就把星芒树往厅里随便放放，过了节日假期便收起来吧。想想小时候就没和人一起过节，长大了又经常东忙西忙，少这一年也没关系，桑克瑞德觉得老这么沮丧也不行，拍拍脸打起精神，将那棵星芒树竖在沙之家大门内侧。

“——等会儿还会再送一棵雪松过来。”于里昂热从沙之家另一头扬声说。

“什么？不是全退了吗？”

“你摆在那里，左右不平衡。”

“……就为了这样，不觉得浪费？”

“一株罢了。”于里昂热摆摆手，“装饰也得麻烦你费心。”说完又去了仓库。桑克瑞德想起这些日子从刚解放的阿拉米格传过来的文件能堆成三座小山，便不去邀请于里昂热一起装饰那棵树了。

一直到第二棵雪松送到位，桑克瑞德将其竖在大门的另一侧后也没有马上动手给雪松多加打扮。

反正装饰起来也没什么用，意思意思一下就行了。

第二天桑克瑞德在乌尔达哈寻找光之战士，恰巧碰见光之战穿着星芒长袍给药学院的孩子发礼物。

桑克瑞德认得药学院的现任院长。十五年前这个院长跟小阿希莉雅一般大，安慰过由于父亲长眠不醒而伤心欲绝的阿希莉雅。后来敏菲利亚谈起这个少年，还祈祷他大病痊愈后能事事顺利。

桑克瑞德瞥见在一群孩子外围打点事务的院长达米利奥以及被孩子们包围着的光之战士，又看看自己手中没送出的礼物盒，没有上前问候，只在心底祝了一句节日快乐。

“现在上去估计没有空说话吧。”这样草率地送礼物反而显得不尊重对方啊。

临离开乌尔达哈之前桑克瑞德又特意绕道看了一眼光之战士，见他还在给药学院的孩子讲故事、达米利奥也挽留他吃晚饭和休憩，估算这个讨人喜欢的冒险者今晚就住在药学院了，苦恼地抓了抓头发。

“大忙人……改天吧。”

他抬眼看了看天空的颜色，离晚餐还有一段时间。

“约一下雅·修特拉她们？明天到沙之家或者石之家聚一聚也行。”

怀着一丝期待，桑克瑞德拨通了雅·修特拉的通讯贝。

『没有空。你知道玛托雅老师多能使唤人吗？你肯定不知道，被她关进小黑屋里背书的人又不是你。什么，星芒节？那也没空。星芒节有玛托雅老师的论文重要？……可露儿，请把那个给我……谢谢。啊，可露儿，桑克瑞德说星芒节到了，我们要不明天……对对，那我们今晚做完这一套方案，明天跟老师请个假去……后天也行，那说定了。喂，桑克瑞德？』

好像终于想起自己的通讯仍在接通，雅·修特拉大发慈悲地回应了桑克瑞德的等待。

“不用说了，总之就是不回来对吧。”

『没错，而且我跟可露儿打算去黄金港。』

“……那你去吧，还能跟阿莉塞大人凑一桌。”

雅·修特拉又随便说了几句节日祝福的话，桑克瑞德陪笑着应和，承诺一定会给于里昂热带到。挂断通讯后他又想了想，或许去伊修加德看看星芒节的暴雪也不赖。

『喂喂？你这通讯来得很突然啊……你说得没错，伊修加德现在确实在下暴雪。你们想过来？别闹了，飞空艇都停飞了啊！虽说你这个大叔——不，我不是那个意思——我是说，虽说你好歹也是个挺机灵的大叔……不不不……喂，你先把胡子刮干净了再来跟我争论这个如何！好了，总之伊修加德天气不合适，伊修加德人的星芒节是得在家里过了。下次吧，下次再来我请你们吃超豪华俄刻阿尼斯炸肉排！』

桑克瑞德皱着脸挤出苦笑，希尔达这一套称呼听一次就能让他郁闷好一会，但很快“如此愁眉苦脸确如希尔达小姐所言，你从何时计较起这些来了”的告诫就在脑海中浮现出来，随后是于里昂热第一次听说桑克瑞德被希尔达称作大叔时带着安抚意味的微笑。

“你是比过去沉稳了不少，或许希尔达小姐那样锋芒尽显的刀出得快……然而稳重的刀并非锈钝。”

几个孩子大喊大叫从桑克瑞德身边跑过打断了他的思路，男人习惯性地护了一下自己的腰包，不经意间正巧和站在远处的女人对上了视线。

“你也来这里买礼物吗？”芙·拉敏慢慢走过来，桑克瑞德礼貌地先接下她挂在手臂上的购物包，“于里昂热没跟你一起来么？”

“他有些忙。”

“过节还是要提醒他多放松一下啊。”

“我会的。”

他陪着芙·拉敏走了一小段路。“今天怎么有空从摩杜纳过来？”

“啊啊，来看望几个老朋友。”

说到老朋友，桑克瑞德心里大概猜到是谁了。但芙·拉敏接下去的话让他吃了一惊。

“我们……前不久刚送走涅尔弗雷纳。”

“涅尔弗雷纳……”

在桑克瑞德的印象里，那个风光一时、壮志勃勃却一步踏错的雕金匠青年就死在他的眼前。他还记得小阿希莉雅对这个间接造成自己父亲死亡的青年如何从憎恨到托付希望，如何绝望地托着涅尔弗雷纳的头喊出“不要死”。那些时日和记忆纠缠在家恨国仇之中，色调冰冷而不堪回首。

“是啊。十五年了。”芙·拉敏仰起头，雪花飘在她的耳尖、头发和镜片上，“前些日子有个很优秀的炼金术士，替我们解开了遗体不腐不坏的谜题……所以……”

桑克瑞德对那个炼金术士同样有所耳闻，据说悟性很高，刚入门不久就成了塞文利安的助手。但这在整件事中并非重点，他有些忧虑地看了看芙·拉敏的脸色：“他离开应许之海十五年，是否安详？”

芙·拉敏点点头：“不论天命还是人心，这都是早该结束了的事。尽管……”

“仍有不舍？”

“真惭愧。明明违逆了伦理。”

“这是人之常情。”

“有人说过你这样顺着女性讲话是犯规吗？”

桑克瑞德见芙·拉敏的并未沉沦在悲伤中，稍稍放下心来。可心底另一个角落又露出了一分裂痕。虽然他极少去关注那些犯了错误的年轻人后来如何，可不管怎么说，这件事同样是敏菲利亚留在这个世界的一点维系。

好像随着敏菲利亚的离开，还有涅尔弗雷纳的归去，一些沉淀在第七灵灾之前的记忆正在慢慢圆上句点。

估计是他脸上表现出了什么，芙·拉敏温和地伸手碰了碰桑克瑞德的臂膀。

“还有很多人正在填满那些空虚，桑克瑞德。离去的人是绝对不能被取代的，可这并不妨碍新的人走进我们的生命。”

桑克瑞德顺着雪花的飘向，听见圣柜堂敲响的钟声悠扬，在人群中振起欢乐的呼喊。

“——库啵！！！”

芙·拉敏噗地轻轻捂住嘴，看着桑克瑞德手忙脚乱将趴在自己脸上的莫古力抓下来。

“是新包裹库啵！太重了库啵！”

桑克瑞德佯装没看见被莫古力用力过猛扯掉的几根刘海，抱住那个包裹，一眼瞧见包裹外面的寄件人纸条分明写着“阿尔菲诺·莱韦耶勒尔”。

“哦呀，是阿尔菲诺的礼物吗？”芙·拉敏说，“这个大小不适合在大街上拆，快带回去和于里昂热一起打开吧。”

“这……”与其说是重，倒不如说是因为体积太大给莫古力带来了负担。桑克瑞德摸了摸包裹，里面似乎有好几个物件，不硬也不软，只是隔着包裹摸不出质地，“阿尔菲诺大人费心了啊。”

“即使相隔千里，大家依然这样互相牵挂。”

“很遗憾，本来还打算送你到聚会的地方去。”

“不必了，你瞧……古雷因法尔已经来了呢。”

古雷因法尔远远望见桑克瑞德的那一刻，脸色显然有些僵硬，但雪花飘过立刻带走了这一点僵硬。桑克瑞德看得明白，这不过是终于了却一桩旧案的释然。

“桑克瑞德，谢谢你陪我等古雷因法尔过来……收下这个吧。”芙·拉敏交给桑克瑞德两个羊皮纸质地的小纸包。桑克瑞德看着上面捆扎素雅的紫色蝴蝶结，猜到这是芙·拉敏事先准备好要给几个老朋友的礼物，正打算推辞却被芙·拉敏硬是塞进掌心，“还记得以前乌尔达哈的庆典，我会给路过的行人送威罗迪那秋英吗？这就像那时候的花一样，我为了这几天的星芒节特意多做了几份，带回去给于里昂热尝尝。”

“这不赖，他一定会高兴的。”

“他还在忙么？”

“没错。本来我也就打算拉上他和大家热热闹闹吃一顿好的，其他时候就由他自己决定，毕竟他更喜欢安静。”

“难得过一次节日，建议他别太累了。我知道你们也很辛苦，过几天我会回去给你们做好吃的。”

桑克瑞德感激地笑笑，将芙·拉敏的小礼包和阿尔菲诺的大礼包放在一起扛上肩。

“就像星芒节圣人的追随者一样呢。”芙·拉敏告别前又说道。这就在像是桑克瑞德心里装了个气球，当他从熙熙攘攘的人群中穿过，诗人的竖琴从他耳旁抚下音符、花车和少女挥洒香瓣……那气球一点点鼓胀着，在他站在沙之家门前时，就差那么一丝丝被揭露的期待来戳破。

桑克瑞德便揣着这即将要炸开的心情，双手握在大礼包的扎口上，一肩膀撞开了门。

“——于里昂热，这是阿尔菲诺大人他们——”

于是这气球就真的被戳破了。

桑克瑞德腾出一只手搓了搓眼角。他想他一定没有看错，大厅正中间的精灵正是于里昂热。可精灵身上不只有一双眼睛，还有一双他不认识、清澈得介于天使与恶魔之间的眸子，以及一口正当着精灵的兜帽顶上作恶的小牙齿。

桑克瑞德不认为他只离开沙之家半日，于里昂热便领养了个婴儿。他将包裹放在地上。

“你们结婚了吗，欧卡？”

欧卡·博尔达喷出一口奶茶：“怎么可能？”他没想到自己话音未落，爱诺尔就狠狠朝这边地剐了一眼。

整个沙之家和桑克瑞德外出之前全然不同，虽没有过多的布置——连他冷落在门边的第二棵雪松树都还是那没有装饰的模样——但这人气却大大出乎他的预料，里里外外七八双眼睛的视线全部落在他身上，而于里昂热只是抬起手，扶好咬着他兜帽的婴儿。

桑克瑞德用了两秒钟来思考，认为最能给出解释的应该是席地坐在星芒树下的库尔特内。

“……我们正巧经过。”库尔特内半闭着眼睛，“芙·拉敏不在摩杜纳，我们就想着来这边蹭顿饭。”

“真遗憾，你们大概要失望了。”

“是的，是有点失望。”库尔特内晃晃手指，“所以我和赫利就又喊了几个冒险者过来。你不会不认识他们吧？”

“认倒是认得，只是没想到……”桑克瑞德看着于里昂热把婴儿还给另一个少女，她的母亲是刚给大厅端上热汤的冒险者，“已经有孩子了。”

小小的婴儿手掌在半空中抓了抓，精灵便顺着让他握了一会儿。

库尔特内哼哼地说：“那位冒险者在加入拂晓血盟之前就已经有丈夫了，两人都是冒险者，不过她的丈夫更擅长烹饪，跟林格萨斯学过手艺，现在就在厨房里……赫利在帮忙。”

桑克瑞德算了算，随库尔特内一起到沙之家来的冒险者有五六个，加上冒险者家庭自己的孩子又有三四个，如果都在这里过星芒节，那至少今天沙之家就相当热闹。

“我就猜到沙之家没什么人，路上碰到又知道是拂晓血盟的冒险者便结伴过来。”库尔特内满脸小得意，桑克瑞德作势在他肩上捶了一拳。

“——那么，桑克瑞德，客人已至、厅堂空茫……你的星芒树，就装扮起来吧。”于里昂热缓缓走近，指了指那棵没有装饰的雪松。他的兜帽给婴儿抓得掉在肩膀上，桑克瑞德顺手给他戴了回去，“阿尔菲诺大人的礼物？”

“很多对吧。我看看——咦？”

于里昂热凑过来，从弯着腰的桑克瑞德正上方看下去：“这是……星芒节的长袍么。”

包裹中首先放置的是红得温暖的棉质长袍。桑克瑞德摸摸长袍的袖口：“塔塔露做的袍子。”他将袖口底下用细线缝进去的制作者名讳翻开给于里昂热看，“嚯，两套……这件是给你的吧。”

“条子上确实这么写。”

“条子？”

“这里附着阿尔菲诺大人的便条……说底下还有别的。”

“还有几个小包裹。”桑克瑞德把星芒节长袍递给于里昂热，后者抱了个满怀，“莉瑟的、这是阿莉塞大人的……夕雾女士的……呃，飞燕的？”

于里昂热抱紧柔软的长袍，努力从那些厚实布料中伸长脖子：“飞燕先生送了什么？”

桑克瑞德举起一座一星寸大的石雕，扁扁平平，正面有个人脸。于里昂热观察了一下：“这是太阳神草原上用以守护巴儿达木霸道的石像模型。这质地像是真沙沙铁……”

“我知道你什么都懂了。”

精灵不作答，催促他继续拆开别的礼物。夕雾给了个同样是两星寸左右的物件，看上去只是块普通的长方形石头，却打磨得十分光滑，边角都规整考究。这块石头引发了精灵的兴趣，他要求桑克瑞德自己拿好长袍，前前后后翻来覆去瞧那块石头好几分钟后郑重宣布：“这块石头，我收下了。”

“什么？为什么啊？”

“这是远东地区的‘笔枕’。”

“‘避震’？”

“‘笔枕’……是那片地区书房常用的一种文具，放在桌子上垫着‘毛笔’，避免笔杆圆滑、调皮乱转。”

“你的意思是说这东西适合你用？”

“正是此意。”

“好好好。”桑克瑞德忍着笑，“那阿莉塞大人的礼物该是给我的了吧？”

“也是给我的。”

“你什么时候开始打九宫幻卡了？”

“我什么时候都能打九宫幻卡啊。”幻卡在精灵的指尖绕了一圈，黑金色的边框反射着玩味的光线，“五星幻卡——芝诺斯·耶·加尔乌斯——相当珍贵。”

“芝诺斯？”

“九宫幻卡竞技界有这样一种传言：帝国人的幻卡牌组和技艺十分了得。这张卡想必是从帝国兵俘虏身上缴获的吧。”

“阿莉塞小姐总能找到奇怪的东西……不，我总觉得她有心把这张卡寄回来才更奇怪。”桑克瑞德狐疑地看着精灵，“说吧，你的卡包有多厚了？”

“……我提议，继续欣赏同伴们的节日祝福……”

“手套，阿尔菲诺大人的。这个宝石兽绣得真好，阿尔菲诺大人给制作者画了样图？这布料是远东地区的布料……你的你的。”

“分一只给你亦无妨。”

“……心领了。莉瑟送的是……哈哈，这是伊沃恩玩偶。”

“星导寺的双豹？”

“没错。你带着吧。”

“你可以收着……”

“带着吧，于里昂热。如今阿拉米格光复，有空我们去星导寺那边看看，大殿很宏伟……以往我们是看不到的。”

桑克瑞德交完包裹第一层的礼物，转头一瞧于里昂热怀里的礼物早就满得歪歪斜斜，可他知道这只是包裹的一部分，底下还有一层。

“放到旁边去呀。”桑克瑞德给精灵那副滑稽的样子逗乐了，但乐着乐着，他突然更希望于里昂热一直抱着那些礼物。

或许精灵自己也没意识到自己脸上是个什么样的神情。因为他只是尽可能地稳住怀里摞得高高的礼物，凭借对桑克瑞德停留目光的感知问了一句“是不是脸上有什么”。

“我就是想起来好久没这样拆礼物了。上回……还是在萨雷安吧。”

“那是老师仍在世的时候。回忆如月下波澜，银辉熠熠……如今诸位同伴天各一方，但你看，心之所系从未离弃。”

“过节嘛图个开心，看这包裹的大小，阿尔菲诺大人他们在黄金港应该也很开心。”

于里昂热的手臂动了动，怀里一大堆礼物立刻发出咯噔咯噔的响声。精灵低下目光便看到那个伊沃恩玩偶自己从包装袋里探出了脑袋。

“——你们俩啊！再不过来，烤肉就要被吃完了啊！”

桑克瑞德准备拆解第二层包裹，听见赫利从大厅另一头喊过来、仰头就给于里昂热怀中的礼物遮住了视线，倒是那满溢的香气提醒着往日存放书目和酒桶的地方摆满了长长一桌的好菜。

“赫利他们，今天计划在沙之家开‘星芒节特制烤肉餐’。”

“没错没错，森鲜烤串、海产烤串、湖胆海螺各种鱼烤串……应有尽有。林格萨斯亲传弟子的手艺可遇不可求啊。真的不来吗？喂，于里昂热……你们是不饿还是舍不得走啊？”

“你们先吃，”桑克瑞德又瞧瞧于里昂热还没藏好的神情，婉拒库尔特内的招呼，“这一大袋东西弄乱就麻烦了。”

“机会难得，简单看看是何物，赶紧和大家一块吃烤肉吧……你不是也想要和大家一起过个节么。”

“看和吃相互冲突，你是想看，还是想吃？”

他好笑地看着于里昂热侧过脸，嘴里小声嘟囔着什么。

“我没听清？”

“……一起去吃吧。”

“可我已经打开了。”

“嗯？”

“灵魂水晶。”

“灵魂水晶？”

“——的模仿品，布制的。这不是塔塔露的手艺，针脚和星芒节长袍不一样。”

于里昂热露出非常感兴趣的表情，却碍于双臂之间过多的物件，只得摇晃着脑袋想让视线更宽阔点。

“你来拆。”桑克瑞德噙着坏笑，等于里昂热总算停下这种危险的努力投出意味深长的注目才接过那些礼品包，让精灵自己去翻看布艺灵魂水晶。

“……这里汇集了沙之家所经历过的冒险者全部职业的灵魂水晶……塔塔露小姐心细似春雨，尽管这不是她亲手所制，却仍然凝聚了厚重的心意。”

“这就是灵魂水晶！我可以看看嘛？”冒险者带来的孩子聚了过来，扑闪着好气的目光紧紧盯住了精灵，“能让我们看看嘛？”

出乎桑克瑞德意料，于里昂热竟然先用手护住了那一包布艺。

“给我们看看嘛！”孩子们一起哀求着，“我们只见过爸爸妈妈的水晶……”

于里昂热对那些孩子未擦净的烤肉油十分戒备，反复摇着头：“在你们享用烤肉之时，我和桑克瑞德会一起将这些水晶布艺装饰在星芒树上……待诸位小客人吃饱喝足，再来欣赏。”

桑克瑞德没有错过此时库尔特内在赫利耳畔小声说话的动作，会意地呼唤赫利过来帮他把门边的星芒树搬到大厅中央并排放在一起。

“塔塔露的心意，必须好好守护……哪怕是对孩子也不能放松警戒。”于里昂热认真地低声说给桑克瑞德听，“油渍会给这些布料带来无可挽回的损伤。”他又拿起那只乱动的伊沃恩玩偶：“它不是普通的魔法人偶，我想莉瑟将它送来……好给我研究它为什么会动。”

“那这些东西我都放你书房了。”

桑克瑞德知道精灵有充足的经验对付这些孩子，将芙·拉敏送的两个小礼包交给他后独自搬动其他礼物返回书房。

他关上书房门，满厅堂的烤肉香味立刻被隔绝于门外。桑克瑞德靠着门板沉默了一下，在于里昂热的床头边放好礼物。那些礼盒礼包堆叠起来颇有孩子们所期待的美梦成真的模样，让桑克瑞德忍不住开始考虑要不要再在屋里添一棵星芒树。

“……真的像是圣人的追随者带来的礼物。”

他特意将扎着蝴蝶结的礼盒摆在最上端，还格外关照了一下那只乱动的伊沃恩玩偶，将它关回礼盒里。再抬眼时，桑克瑞德留意到于里昂热的文件已经做完了大半，大量的文字看得他脑子疼。

“难怪来客人也有空在外面接待……”桑克瑞德能想象得到精灵行笔如飞的景象，想着想着肚子便咕咕咕叫唤起来。

他承认无论如何也该吃晚饭了，拉开书房门重新接受烤肉的洗礼。

“我以为你要跟神话中的仙人那样断饮绝食。”到访的冒险者各自吃喝聊天，一派惬意。库尔特内看着桑克瑞德接二连三往嘴里塞烤螺，“怎么样，我没骗你们吧？”

“确实好吃，抵得上俾斯麦餐厅一顿高级餍饮。”

“倒不至于，那个冒险者做过比这更厉害的餐点，只是时间和食材有限，再说……那也是要很多钱的。”库尔特内倚在桌边，给自己倒了一杯热奶茶，“我刚进门一看只有于里昂热一个人处理文件，还担心是不是打扰他了……不过他说……”

桑克瑞德咽下嘴里的肉，望了望还坐在星芒树下的精灵。那些冒险者的孩子围着于里昂热，专心听着他一一讲述灵魂水晶的历史。

“于里昂热说了什么？”

“……他在赶工，不然没法跟你一起过节。他说你出门前看起来有点郁闷？”

“……我看起来郁闷吗？”

“明明连星芒树都没装饰完就跑出去了。”

“这不是多一事不如少一事么。”

库尔特内的眼神透着一股浓浓的酸味。

“那就是我们歪打正着，运气真好，对吧。”

赫利·博尔达的迟钝弟弟摇头晃脑地经过桑克瑞德和库尔特内两人，爱诺尔吵吵闹闹跟在后面。

“这么说也可以。”桑克瑞德心不在焉。于里昂热讲完黑魔法师和白魔法师那段由战火构成的历史，把两个灵魂水晶的布艺品挂上星芒树——每讲完一段冒险者职业灵魂水晶的故事，他都会这么做——不知不觉间连孩子们的父母亦靠近过来，陪着孩子一起聆听。

星芒树渐渐挂上了三四个布艺装饰，轮到武僧的水晶时，于里昂热似乎给要不要精简介绍阿拉米格的历史难住了，讲话的速度慢了下来，换成用芙·拉敏包在小纸包之中的糖霜饼来作奖品，向听讲的孩子们提问。

“……有时候我挺佩服他能记住那么多东西的。”库尔特内说。

“所以他也是‘记录者’。放回萨雷安去也绝对不会轻易被其他人忽视和取代。”

“你不用喊他来吃饭么？”

“他讲够了会自己过来的。有魔蛇鸟肉吗？”

“没有。”

“那就等他讲够了自己过来。”桑克瑞德捏捏下巴，让自己的笑容收得小一点，“脑子里装的东西多了，多讲讲也好。”

结果桑克瑞德马上听到一个孩子嚷嚷：“可是我听不懂啊……能再说一次么？”

桑克瑞德刚收起来的笑容咧得更大了。

冒险者们吃得饱嗝都消不住的时候才向两人告别。于里昂热终于将最后一颗灵魂水晶布艺挂上星芒树；一顿长长的演讲之间精灵只抽了十分钟来用餐，现在隐隐露出了疲态。

桑克瑞德简单扫干净地板，舒着气坐在两颗星芒树中间。

“布置客厅、聚餐……送礼物、拆礼物，说起来这些元素在每一个节日都能进行，久了也就平淡无奇。不过……”他仰起脸，精灵就站在不远处，常穿的长袍不知何时换成了星芒节的红色外套，厚厚的棉绒垫在精灵的灰色胡子下，“……干嘛，还不累？”

“你要给光之战士的礼物，还没送出去吧？”

“我等会自己去。”

“不打算约我一起？”

桑克瑞德转转眼珠，仰面一倒，躺在两棵树之间，拉下一枝雪松叶。星芒树啪擦啪擦地抖动，安放在树顶上的小红星也晃了晃光影。

“我会等他睡着，然后偷偷摸进他的房间里，在树下放好我的礼物和祝福。”

于里昂热一点点走近。那距离步步缩短，进门时被戳破的气球随之重新鼓胀。桑克瑞德揉了揉胸口，可那气球已经膨胀得再也泄不下气。而今他明白了这个气球的正体究竟是什么，能戳破它的只有一个精灵。

那个精灵才是给气球打上气的那一个。

“这期间，你可以先去睡觉，然后我就像星芒节圣人的追随者那样……送出我给你的礼物。”桑克瑞德搭在胸口的手握成拳头，等着精灵俯下身，赋予在那颗星形小红灯的暖光中、属于节日和唯二人之间的接触，“你觉得如何？”

“我觉得不妥。”于里昂热的手落下来了，就在那颗胸中的气球正上方。桑克瑞德感觉气球马上就要胀满，炸出节日里庆贺的彩花，“我可舍不得……这礼物长了腿在雪夜的街道中奔跑，只为了担当另一个人的圣人追随者。我建议由我跟随，在这礼物攀上窗台、演完追随者的戏码之后，张开双臂等待他跳回怀里……就像人们对流星许愿，而天神回馈。”

于里昂热凑近了人族的脸，在后者张着嘴将要说出什么之前，给他塞了一块糖霜饼。

END


End file.
